


What We Are

by littlewonder



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Confessions, Confrontations, Dialogue, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Historical References, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secrets, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley confess what they are to each other, after 6000 years





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, but they seemed to like it on [tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/185406126254/after-all-this-time-i-wonder-if-it-was-obvious), so… hopefully it's good.

“After all this time, I wonder if it was obvious that… I…”

“What?” said Crowley.

“…love… you…” Aziraphale said, blushing and turning away.

Crowley looked at him, smirking. “It was.”

“And? Do you?”

“Look at me.”

Aziraphale did. Crowley was looking at him with eyes sparkling with a little mischief and a lot of adoration. “Yes. I do.”

6000 years. They had known each other for 6000 years, and it was only now, on the first night of the rest of their lives, that they were able to admit what they were to each other.

“So what do we do now?” asked Aziraphale.

“How about you kiss me?”

He did, a soft, loving kiss. Crowley met it with passion, drawing him right in. He held him tight, yet Aziraphale’s answering touch softened his grip, even as he kissed Crowley with more force.

Crowley pressed his body into Aziraphale’s, who surfaced from their kiss. “Slow down,” he said. “You go too fast.”

“I’ve wanted this for 6000 years.”

Aziraphale looked at him. “Have you loved me for that long?”

“Haven’t you?”

“…Yes,” said Aziraphale. “But you have to give me a little time to adjust to… this.”

Crowley let him go. “How long must I wait?”

“I don’t know,” confessed Aziraphale. “I’ll let you know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale decides he's ready to be physically intimate with Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-watched the series, and I was inspired again.

A few weeks into the rest of their lives, Crowley and Aziraphale had began spending the night in each others’ places. One night, after Crowley had just gone to bed and Aziraphale was staying up reading in Crowley’s flat, an urge came over him.

It was an old, familiar urge, one he’d often felt building through the last 6000 years, and one he’d occasionally satisfied in the arms of other people. He was, after all, a man who enjoyed luxuriating in his senses. Touch was a particularly sweet one.

Yet in 6000 years, there was one particular person he longed to touch; all the others paled in comparison, for however he had enjoyed their bodies, he hadn’t shared in their minds, or their souls. Crowley, however, was so close to him that they had become linked even across distances. It was as though a part of him was always connected to Crowley.

And he had been longing for Crowley for so long, he barely knew when it had all started. He had been tempted by Crowley since the very beginning, but he hadn’t really been able to admit it to himself for a long time after that. He was supposed to be an angel, after all, and angels don’t act on these kinds of desires. That was the whole point.

But eventually, that night during the blitz, he’d finally had to admit to himself the truth. He really did like Crowley. Hated that he did, but still. They were friends. Never mind that he wished they could be more, they were just friends.

Aziraphale looked to Crowley’s door. Except now that the apocalypse had ended and they were on their own side, there was no one to check on them anymore, no one to track what they were doing. They were both an angel and a demon who had “gone native,” at least as far as Heaven and Hell were concerned. So certainly it didn’t matter what he did anymore. He could do what he liked.

And right now, he wanted Crowley, in the one way he never had before. His body had manifested a wet, wide asshole and a half-hard erection, so it was only too evident how much he wanted to fuck Crowley. So he stood up, bookmarked his book and left it on the table. Then he snuck into Crowley’s room and began to undress.

“Aziraphale? Is that you?” a sleepy voice mumbled.

“Yes. Yes, it’s me,” said Aziraphale.

“What is it? What’s wrong?" said Crowley, shifting around in his bed.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong."

“Then what ―”

That’s when he saw him. Aziraphale was halfway through removing his bowtie, and as Crowley took him in, Aziraphale started to move faster to remove his clothing.

“What are you doing?"

“What does it look like? I’m getting undressed."

“Yes, I can see that. Why are you getting undressed?”

"Well… well, I thought that we could, um… you know…"  
Aziraphale blushed, looking down. Crowley followed his gaze down and suddenly noticed Aziraphale’s tented trousers.

"Fuck?" he asked.

A little smile and a shrug came upon Aziraphale’s face, and he nodded.

“Well, um…"

“Hurry up, then."

Crowley threw back the blanket with a smirk, and waited for Aziraphale to get fully naked and join him in the bed. As more of his angelic body was revealed, Crowley removed his own trousers, he got a mischievous twinkle in his eye, and pumped his cock, helping it get nice and hard. Finally, Aziraphale removed his shoes and socks in order to get his pants trousers off his ankles, and climbed into bed.

He stilled Crowley’s hand on his cock by covering it with one of his own, then pulling his hand away. He then took Crowley into his mouth and sucked.

Crowley laid back and started moaning. "Oh… oh, that’s quite good… oh, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this…"

Aziraphale replied by sucking harder. He had wanted this so long, it was gratifying to hear Crowley felt the same way.

Taking Crowley deeper into his mouth, he cherished the feeling of it growing harder in his mouth. When the tip hit the back of his throat, he started moving back and forth, so that it hit again and again. Aziraphale made sure there was plenty of suction.

"Oh… oh, Aziraphale…"

But Aziraphale was a bit of a bastard, too. He wanted to tease Crowley as much as he wanted to please him. He pulled himself off Crowley, who was now wet and fully erect.

"What… what did you do that for?"

“I want you… inside of me,” Aziraphale explained with a smile.

“Oh,” said Crowley. “Well, if you insist…”

Aziraphale positioned himself over Crowley’s cock, and began to enclose his already slick asshole over it.

His smile widening, it was now Aziraphale’s turn to moan. As Crowley’s cock began to fill him up, his eyes fluttered closed and he moaned. Crowley found himself staring at those eyelashes until Aziraphale sat fully seated on top of him.

Aziraphale looked at him, the softest, most loving expression on his face. Crowley barely had time to appreciate it before Aziraphale started moving, and the most delicious sensations started rising from his cock, barely giving him time to think.

He fell back, shuddering as he stretched out, allowing pure bliss to melt across his face. “Ah,” he moaned as Aziraphale moved along his cock. On every slide forward Aziraphale made, Crowley pushed forward to meet him, inching further inside. Crowley had never felt sexier or more wanted. He could feel Aziraphale’s love spread through every inch of his body. It was like a beautiful golden glow.

Crowley wondered for a moment if Aziraphale’s light was literally filling him as they fucked. Then he wondered if his darkness was filling Aziraphale. Maybe this kind of physical connection would make them explode. It could be dangerous.

He looked back up at Aziraphale. There was no visible manifestation of his darkness in him, but there was mischief in his eyes, a spark of something that Crowley didn’t quite recognise in Aziraphale. He couldn’t tell if it was the bastard in Aziraphale or if it was some part of Crowley himself.

Aziraphale looked wild, as he worked himself harder, faster onto Crowley’s cock. His mouth hung open, panting and gasping and moaning. He looked almost… hedonistic.

And all Crowley could do was smile, and admire this wicked side that Aziraphale was showing him. And, of course, buck deeper inside him.

“Oh!” cried Aziraphale, lost to sensation.

So with Crowley consumed in love and Aziraphale consumed in wickedness, they gripped each other tight and fucked each other into oblivion.

Metaphorically, of course. As Aziraphale convulsed around him, and Crowley came deep inside him, neither one of them exploded. Their auras merely merged together for a moment, before their respective auras snapped back home.

Yet in the aftermath, Crowley still felt fragments of golden love within him. And Aziraphale, felt fragments of black wickedness.

"That… that was…"

“I know."

"Amazing."

Aziraphale looked at Crowley. “Wild,” he said.

Crowley smiled at him. “That too."

“I don’t think any angel and demon has ever done that in the history of Creation. Or beyond, for that matter…”

“No angel and demon has ever put an end to the apocalypse, either,” said Crowley. “Let’s face it, we’re unique in Heaven and Hell."

“I didn’t even know it was possible…"

“You’re the one who came in here,” said Crowley. “You didn’t think it through?"

"No…” said Aziraphale. “I was reading, but I couldn’t even focus on the words. I was thinking that we have been friends for so long, and there have been nights I wanted you so badly I could barely contain it. And then I thought, I don’t have to anymore."

“Oh, angel,” said Crowley. “You don’t even know how long I’ve wanted you."

Aziraphale pulled out and laid down beside Crowley, snuggling into him. “Now you have me."

Crowley grinned at him. “And I couldn’t be happier."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Crowley comes to terms with what they are to each other now.

_What have I done?_

It was the morning. Aziraphale lay beside him, eyes closed and totally naked. The blanket was only pulled up to his waist, and Crowley’s hand hovered over Aziraphale’s side, begging to reach done and touch.

“I forgive you,” Aziraphale’s voice rang through Crowley’s memory. He was so pure, and sweet, his angel. Dark undertones notwithstanding, Crowley’s heart hammered in his body, with the thought of what they’d shared last night. Dark pieces of his aura embedded into this pure being…

He rested his hand on Aziraphale’s side, slowly sliding it up.

Aziraphale smiled, apparently fully aware of Crowley. Clearly enjoying himself.

Cheeky bastard.

That bad streak in him perfectly complemented Crowley’s, but what worried him was sharing too much of his darkness with Aziraphale. He didn’t want to hurt him that way that he had been hurt; it was how Crowley had turned out this way in the first place. It wasn’t just asking questions, it was being betrayed, by both sides.

Aziraphale peeked his pure blue eyes at him, clear as a pristine lake that stood still as glass. “Morning,” he said, as the corner of his mouth turned up at the sight of Crowley.

Crowley swallowed. “Morning,” he managed.

Aziraphale snuggled closer, and Crowley tried very hard to keep breathing normally.

All he kept thinking was that he didn’t deserve this angel, this pure ball of light. His angel might well be better off without him. But then he thought of those three little words, and he thought of everything they’d gone through together, including ending the apocalypse, and it allowed him to breathe.

It wasn’t about deserves. It was about love.

Crowley smiled, blushing before he captured Aziraphale’s lips. He raked his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair as he pulled back.

“What was that for?"

“I l-love you."

Aziraphale grinned. “I love you, too,” he said, the most tender passion in his voice.

Crowley’s heart swelled, his unmasked eyes holding the softest love in him for Aziraphale.

Aziraphale stroked his cheek. “I like seeing you like this. Without the glasses."

“You know why I have to wear them, most of the time,” said Crowley.

“It’s more than that,” said Aziraphale. “It’s like you’ve spent your whole life hiding, even from me."

“Not my whole life,” said Crowley. “Just for most of my life on Earth. I couldn’t let on how I felt about you. Not while we were still pawns in their game."

“But now we’re free,” said Aziraphale. “So does that mean you’ll ditch the glasses?"

“Oh, perish the thought. But just around you, angel? Consider it done."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale talk about the past.

“Why did you choose to have _gay_ sex with me?" Crowley asked out of the blue. “The dick, the slick asshole. Why manifest _that_ anatomy?"

“I have some experience in it, you know,” said Aziraphale. “In the Victorian era. Me and Oscar Wilde."

“You and Oscar Wilde?” repeated Crowley incredulously. “Chasing after me, were you?"

“It had nothing to do with you. Besides, you had mutton chops. Oscar Wilde wasn’t playing it so safe."

“So you went after someone living even more dangerously than me? Besides, it’s not as though we have nothing in common. We’re both sinful bastards with a heart of gold. Anyway, he’s one of ours, so you weren’t exactly playing it safe yourself, angel."

“I guess I’d just gotten used to it, after so many years with you,” said Aziraphale. “So who did you sleep with in the Victorian era?"

“Oh, lots of people,” said Crowley. “Arthur Conan Doyle, Bram Stoker, M.R. James, Mary Shelley once in a graveyard…”

“Mary Shelley in a graveyard?” repeated Aziraphale. “You’ve got to tell me that story sometime."

“Well, was the exception. Most of the humans I slept with were repressed gay men. I tempted them over to Hell’s side."

“What about Arthur Conan Doyle?” asked Aziraphale. “I remember, he hated you because you miracled his Sherlock Holmes stories to incredible popularity, and never stopped rubbing his face in it."

“I… may have led him to believe that sleeping with me could make me end it,” said Crowley. “Now there was a man who liked to play it safe. But with just the right amount of prodding, you could get him to surrender to his desires. If only you had been such an easy target."

“You wouldn’t love me any other way,” said Aziraphale.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” said Crowley. “I don’t know if there’s a single thing that could stop me from loving you."

Aziraphale smiled at him. “The feeling is mutual,” he said.

“Good,” answered Crowley. “Well, what say we head out to St James’ Park, stop somewhere for a bite to eat?"

“Sounds wonderful."

They both got up, got dressed, and headed out. Stopping in at Regency Café, Aziraphale started to reminisce, even as Crowley ordered an English breakfast for the two of them.

“I remember when this place first opened, one year after the second world war. The blitz was a terrible time for this city, and it was a relief to have it over. But the city was still largely damaged by the war. This place was one little sanctuary from the world outside, a sign that the city was slowly recovering…”

Aziraphale continued to talk about the blitz and the post-war recovery, until they were sat down and had their food in front of them. As Aziraphale dug in, Crowley turned the conversation back to Mary Shelley.

“A weird woman, that Shelley. I honestly think her experience with me was either morbid or kinky. Her husband was buried in the graveyard we fucked in, so she was there quite often. Pretty sure she knew I was a demon. Didn’t even want anything from me, I just think she wanted my approval. She didn’t even need to be tempted, she already wanted to go to Hell, to be with her dearly departed husband. I can’t say I don’t understand the feeling."

“I’m not your husband."

“No. Depending on the time of day, you could also be my wife, or my spouse. Although, I get your point, we’re not really _officially_ married."

Aziraphale’s eyes raised to Crowley, as though he suddenly expected Crowley to pop the question right then and there. He looked both wary and expectant.  
For several moments, Crowley sat there stammering out an excuse that never came. 

Then he asked, “Do you want to marry me?"

“Are you proposing?"

“Ah ― not yet. Well, do you?"

“Too soon to tell. Let’s just enjoy our breakfast."

So they continued eating, eyeing each other the whole time. After they ate, they walked down to St James’ Park, hand in hand (fingers interlaced) and sat down on their bench.

“Mind you,” said Crowley, “it probably wouldn’t make much difference in our lives. We’re already on our own side. Standing side by side as husbands, or wives, or spouses, with a ring to show for it, would probably just reinforce that idea."

Aziraphale turned Crowley’s face to him and kissed his lips. “Let’s do it,” he said, grinning. “Not just to show them. I want to stay with you, forever and ever. I never want to let you go. Marry me."

Crowley smiled softly at him, searching his face. Whatever misgivings he’d had this morning, whatever fears for the future, they were minor in the face of what he knew: that he loved Aziraphale, and he wanted to spend forever loving him, and protecting him.

“I left the ring in my other jacket."

“You bought me a ring?” said Aziraphale.

“Centuries ago. Just in case."

“I only bought yours decades ago. Just in case,” said Aziraphale.

“Then let’s go and get them."

So they returned to Crowley’s place and fetched his ring. Then he got down on one knee and proposed to Aziraphale. Teary-eyed, he said yes, and Crowley slipped the ring on his finger. Then, Crowley speeded them both in his Bentley to Aziraphale’s bookshop, where they went into the back and Aziraphale brought out his ring, got down on one knee, and proposed to Crowley. Grinning, he said yes, and Aziraphale slipped the ring on his finger, and they kissed.

They celebrated with a bit of alcohol and some fond touching.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale have a run-in with Gabriel, and tell him off.

Someone was following them.

Crowley could feel the eyes everywhere, from Heaven and from Hell. They may have scared the two sides from coming after them, but that didn’t mean they weren’t keeping a close eye on them from now on.

Aziraphale was blissfully ignorant of this, but Crowley knew. And now they were walking through St James’ Park with rings on their fingers, and they knew. Both sides knew.

Hastur, disguised as some little old lady, gave them a poisonous look, but said nothing.

Gabriel, on the other hand, couldn’t seem to resist.

“What the fuck is that?” he said, coming out of nowhere, pointing out their rings.

Crowley grinned, lifting his hand to show off his ring at the same time Aziraphale did. “We’re engaged,” he said.

“Well, you move fast,” said Gabriel. “Tempted him to fall, now he’s just as depraved as you are."

“We tempted each other,” said Crowley. “He’s as much of a demon as I am an angel.”

“You are not angel. You are an abomination. Both of you are."

Aziraphale looked devastated, his expression deflated. Crowley stepped in front of him protectively.

“Now, you listen to me,” he snarled. “If you want to mess with my angel, you’ll have to go through me first, and I promise you, you will burn if you so much as even try."

“He was ours before you stole him ―”

“He was never yours. He may have pretended to be all these years, but his heart always belonged with me, and it is with me he will stay whether you like it or not. Got it?"

Gabriel looked to Aziraphale, who had gained some strength from Crowley’s words. Strength enough to meet Gabriel’s contentious look.

“You should’ve fallen with the rest of them,” said Gabriel, “and spared Heaven the burden of tolerating you."

“Neither Heaven nor Hell ever cared for either of us. Better to be free on Earth than continue tolerating you."

Gabriel looked incensed, and Crowley was grinning proudly. “That’s my angel,” he said. “Now get out of here,” he told Gabriel.

“This isn’t the end,” he said, before disappearing into the crowd.

Aziraphale and Crowley grinned at each other.

“We did it,” said Aziraphale. "We ran him away."

“Speaking of temptation, would you care to tempt me to some oysters? I still haven’t tried any.”

“After all this time?” said Aziraphale, grinning. “I know a place,” he said, and began to lead Crowley away.

“You know,” he said, “I think there’s an innuendo attached to oysters. A woman’s… you know…”

“Mm,” said Crowley. “Perhaps tonight we can be women and eat each other out."

“Sounds delightful."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lying in bed, Crowley admits the truth.

Aziraphale and Crowley lay naked in bed, finding comfort and warmth in each others bodies, which were changed in only one way: their male appendages had been replaced by female sex parts.

Wrapped up in Crowley’s arms, Aziraphale’s flushed cheek was snuggled into Crowley’s shoulder. He sighed.

“What is it, angel?"

“Be honest with me, Crowley. Did you really have sex with all those people in the Victorian era?"

“How could I? I was so heartbroken over you, I could barely bear life. So I slept the time away, and so escaped it."

“Oh, _Crowley_ ,” said Aziraphale. “I’m so sorry. I fear I contributed to that, didn’t I?"

“I’m afraid so. But once I awoke, and found how the world had changed, I quickly adapted."

“And watched over me. And saved my books."

“That’s right."

“That was quite a time in our lives, wasn’t it? Renewed love, renewed faith in each other," mused Aziraphale.

“Yes,” said Crowley.

Aziraphale tugged Crowley closer. “I love you,” he said.

“I… love you, too."


End file.
